zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Once A Belly Dancer Bunny, Always A Belly Dancer Bunny
(This is it, the finale to the Ara-Bunny Nights series in the form of a what-if scenario where things change permanently) A couple of months ago, Judy had decided to leave ZPD. After getting married to her dear Nick and moving to a new house with him at Bunnyburrow, the rabbit wanted to settle down with her husband. While Nick stayed in the office work at the ZPD, Judy on the other hand put her focus on carrot farming again. Still, she still wanted to have a career to go with that. She was just 25 years old, so Judy was in no hurry to get children just yet with the fox. There was still time for another short career. After thinking about it for some time, Nick´s wife was ready to make a decision. She wanted to make a career of a hobby she had some time ago. At the moment, she was in her bedroom at their home, typing some emails on her laptop. Nick walked to the room of his carrot farming wife to see what she was up to. “What are you doing, darling?” he asked. Closing the computer after finishing her work, Judy was ready to tell him. “Nick…I know we did the right thing when settling down to a safer life after getting married, but I still want a new career. I just made my decision after thinking about it for a long time”, she said as Nick brought her some coffee. "What decision?" Nick was curious “Well, I was just remembering my previous hobbies and heard that the variety theater of Zootopia is short on new performers. Too many actors and dancers had left the whole establishment. The theater is owned by a famous former variety star named Minerva. That mink had heard about me and given me a generous proposition”, Judy told. “Hmm…that sounds interesting. Go on”, Nick said. “It´s time for me to return to my old hobby. I´m becoming an actual belly dancer”, Judy told. Nick smiled at his wife lovingly. “Ah Carrots, you always have such great ideas. If that´s the way you want it, go for it. You were already incredible when you did that as a hobby, now you really get to show the whole city what you´re made of. Anyone can be anything, isn´t that what we always say in here?” the fox said. “Yes. Success or not, I´m willing to take that risk. Besides, I´d rather have roses thrown in my direction than bullets in my work”, Judy joked. “Good point”, Nick nodded. It was crystal clear now. A new leaf had turned in Judy´s life. Judy packed her things and put her hat on as she was ready to go see her new manager. “Good luck, my lovely little showgirl”, Nick gave her a peck in the cheek. “Thanks, my most loyal admirer”, the rabbit left the house to embark on her new path. “Ah, that theater´s gonna be so lucky to have my bunny as its shining star”, Nick couldn´t wait to see her success. In no time, the rabbit went to the theater and signed up. Minerva was so delighted to have a new star under her wing that she gave Judy all she needed for that. Her very own backstage, costumes, props, whatever she wanted. Weeks passed as Judy took a few more lessons to improve her skills even more. Then, the time had come. Her first performance ever in the theater. Nick had gotten the front row seat as fast as possible. Not even Clawhauser was that eager when it came to Gazelle´s concerts. The fox walked into the front row in his formal wear, with many other mammals ready to see the show. The temple-like stage was already lit as the curtains would part soon. “Oh, you´re so going to steal the show tonight, bun bun”, Nick relaxed as he waited anxiously to see his wife dance. Finally, it was about to start. “Good evening, Zootopia! Today the Royal Variety Theater is proud to present our newest shining star. A rabbit oozing with beauty and grace, who will put you under her spell! Watch her light your hearts on fire as she takes the stage. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our new belly dancer, Judy Hopps!” Minerva´s voice was heard from the speakers. Everyone was amazed as Judy walked out to the stage. She was wearing the same outfit Carmelita had given her again but with more decoration. Judy had a jeweled belt and a hip scarf on her short red skirt and thong, a snake bracelet on her arm, her bra was now trimmed with gold coins and satin, her ponytailed ears had golden earrings on them and a transparent veil was on her face. Nick almost felt like his eyes would pop. She looked even more beautiful than during her hobby days. The music started playing and so did Judy´s dance. A serene smile was on her face as her hips rocked back and forth, with her rabbit tail perking out from her skirt. Her paw movements while holding the veil had gotten even better than during her hobby days. Twirling, moving her hips and even shaking her butt a bit, Judy was surprisingly enjoying the dance herself too. In her head, she started to believe it was the right choice to go back to this. “I don´t blame you for your new career choice, Judy”, a blushing Nick thought as he watched the belly dancer move her stomach back and forth in a wave-like pattern while still holding the veil. All the other viewers were enthralled too. Most hadn´t even seen a rabbit do this yet, and were beyond impressed by how fit she was for this. The music got faster, and Judy´s hip shaking got even more dynamic. Dropping her veil, she did a couple of circles with her navel and hip bumps too. Even during her more awkward, wobbly moments, she still kept her grace during the performance. The show continued as Judy´s performance took new turns. Her two vixen back-up dancers brought her a sword to dance with, which she did great like a sultry warrior. After that, she danced with a green snake named Juju, which had become her pet and partner for snake dances. The reptile was very tame and had gotten used to his owner´s movements on the stage. "You surely know how to tame any beast in the world, don´t you Carrots?" Nick smiled as the snake had wrapped around the belly dancer bunny, almost embracing her. As the show finally ended, the applause was loud like a thunder. Lifting her face veil a bit, Judy curtseyed to the crowd and blew a subtle kiss at Nick, which was a habit she had during performing. The fox himself applauded the most and threw a big bouquet of roses to the stage too. Time passed, and Judy became a true star. The theater drew even more people to see her dance, and she performed in other places too. Soon she was just as big as Gazelle. “Look at our daughter. Always making a name for herself”, Bonnie smiled to Stu as they saw Judy in the cover of Bunnyburrow Weekly at their home. “Guess who´s good friends with the star herself?” Clawhauser bragged at the ZPD, showing off her Judy memorabilia collection similar to the one he had of Gazelle, including a doll, a ceramic mug and a signed autograph. Bogo had gotten the latter too. “I wish I could find her dance music somewhere to listen to”, Finnick thought as he had gotten a painting of Judy dancing on the other side of his van, while the other side had the old warrior fox one he already had. “I´m proud of you too, Hopps”, Gazelle smiled respectfully while seeing her TV interview. Judy drew attention in the social media too. She got to make apperances in several music videos and commercials, and danced in the parties of the most influential people in the city. She even gave belly dance lessons to several celebrities who learned well from her, including the famous model and beauty queen from Little Rodentia, Miss Bianca. But nobody was more pleased than the dancer´s husband himself. One night, he walked to her backstage after a performance to congratulate Judy. She was there chatting with Minerva at the moment. “You did it again, Hopps! The sheik of Sahara Square was right: maybe there is some desert rabbit blood in you?” the mink said after sharing the money. “I don´t know, I´m not good at genealogy”, Judy giggled. Even though she was now famous, it didn´t go to her head. She was still the same good-hearted rabbit on the inside and would always stay that way. “Ah, your lucky husband´s coming to say hello again. Guess I´ll leave you two for now. See you soon!” Minerva smiled as she left the backstage. Her backstage looked gorgeous, like the bedroom of an Arabian princess. The star herself was resting on the bunk there, petting Juju who slithered calmly around her chest. Nick could also see lots of trophies next to her makeup table and wardrobe closet full of beautiful outfits. The trophies shined just as gloriously as those in the closet at ZPD. “Oh, just look at you now, Carrots. Once again you´ve hit the peak”, Nick smiled at his wife as he came in. “And I want to thank you for all the encouragement you´ve given me before that, darling. I´m happy that I´ve found a new calling, but even without you it would be nothing”, Judy batted her eyelashes at her husband. “You´re welcome. Well, at least now you won´t have to settle for just carrot farming. I´m happy that my wife has a proper new career too”, Nick sat next to her. Even though Nick´s job after settling down was modest compared to Judy´s, it didn´t hurt their relationship at all. They would still have each other´s backs no matter what. The fox also noticed that of all the jewelry on Judy her wedding ring was still the one that shined the most, which explained everything. She was the loving wife of Nick Hopps first and finest exotic dancer of Zootopia second. “Minerva´s also a great manager, and very trustworthy. I heard she´s going to let me dance before the royalty on faraway lands too”, Judy mentioned. “That´s great. Every mammal deserves to see your performance”, Nick said. “But the one who deserves to see it the most is none other than my darling husband”, Judy pulled the fox closer to her by the tie. “Well how could I possibly say no to a beauty like you?” Nick chuckled. From the way Judy looked at him one could tell that this was one of her biggest happy moments in her life, besides finding love in the fox. His support and care for her during this career had paid off too. She had already done her part in protecting the city, and it was time for her new life to go somewhere after getting married. “There are also things that only my greatest admirer is allowed to get”, Judy placed her paw behind Nick´s head as she held him close and kissed him on the lips. “I´m greatly honored”, the fox smiled. The belly dancer and her husband embraced warmly on the bunk together. No matter where they were, there was always time for a tender moment between the fox and the rabbit. Lying on the bunk, Judy gave a sultry, semi-sleepy look at Nick who caressed his loving wife. For a simple night celebrating her success on the backstage, it had been more than enjoyable. She was ready to move on. Her beauty and skill would keep on enticing more audiences for years. Judy was still a young rabbit, she had enough time. Enough time that she was also able spend with her farmhouse and beloved fox husband. Her future looked very bright. Like with police work, Judy had followed her passion and dream and returned to the career she liked the most. Once a belly dancer bunny, always a belly dancer bunny. THE END. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:What if-scenarios Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics